Compression encoding refers to a series of signal processing techniques of transmitting digitized information via a communication line or storing digitized information in a form suitable for a storage medium. In general, video, audio and text are subjected to compression encoding. In particular, a technique of performing compression encoding with respect to video is referred to as video compression. Compression encoding of video is achieved by eliminating redundant information in consideration of spatial correlation, temporal correlation, probabilistic correlation, etc. However, recently, with development of a variety of media and data transfer media, there is a need for a method and apparatus for efficiently processing a video signal.